I LOVE YOU FOREVER
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are now engage.Troy and Gabriella still go on dates even though they are engage. Their date night arrives and Gabriella can not wait to go on her date with her fiance Troy but Troy has forgotten about it. Will Troy make it up to his fiance Gabriella for forgetting their date night? Six Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella had gotten engaged a few months ago. They were still going strong. Troy took his fiance Gabriella on dates even though they were engaged to be married. Troy told Gabriella the next day that he would take her out on a date that Friday which was their date night. Gabriella could not wait to go out with her fiance Troy on their date night.

Troy and Gabriella were at their house doing their homework before they did some making out. Troy and Gabriella were going to be having dinner with his parents that night. So they finished their homework and then started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to be more comfortable. Troy and Gabriella walked acrossed the street to his parents house. They knock on the door and his mom answered it. His mom let them in the house and they went see what his dad was up to while his mom went back to the kitchen to finish making dinner. So they ate dinner with his parents and talked about the wedding they were planning.

So the rest of the week went by and now it was Friday. Gabriella knew that later on that day was her and Troy's date night. Gabriella could not wait for their date that night. Mean while Troy asked Chad and his guy friends if they wanted to come over for a few hours to play video games and watch a movie too. So Troy and Gabriella went back their house to do their homework together. They finish their homework and then did some making out before the friends showed up at thier house. Gabriella did not know that her fiance Troy had invited Chad and the guys to play video gaames and watch a movie too.

That evening Troy was still playing video games with Chad and the guys. Gabriella had finish getting ready for her and Troy's date night. Gabriella came back down stairs and saw Troy was still playing video games with Chad and the guys. Gabriella could not believe that her fiance Troy forgot it was their date night. Gabriella started crying her eyes out. Gabriella tried to get Troy's attention but he would not look at her. So Gabriella went over to the tv and turn it off. Troy and his friends asked Gabriella why she did that. Gabriella told them that she turn the tv off because Troy was not listening or looking at her when she tried to talk to him. Gabriella told Chad and the guys that it was her and Troys date night while Troy went to the bathroom. Chad and the guys told Gabriella that they did not know it was their date night. Gabriella told them that she can not believe her fiance Troy for got it was their date night. Chad could tell that Gabriella had been crying. Gabriella went to her and Troy's bedroom and packed a few clothes before leaving their house.

As Gabriella was packing a few clothes to take with her , she started crying again. Mean while Troy had return to the living room where is guy friends were at. Gabriella came back down stairs with her suit case and went to the living room to say goodbye to the guys and Troy. Gabriella picked her suitcase up with her purse and coat. Gabriella left the house and went to her car. Gabriella put her suitcase in the car and got in. Gabriella started the car and pulled out of the drive way. As Gabriella was driving the song Consider Me Gone came on the radio. Gabriella started crying while driving to her mom's house. Gabriella was crying so much that she did not see the car that was coming towards her. Gabriella and her car flipped twice before landing on it's tires. Gabriella was not a awake and was loosing blood.

Troy and his friends continue to play the video games with out knowing that Gabriella had been in a car accident and was fighting for her life now. Troy went and got drinks for him and his friends before going back to playing the video games. Troy did not know that his fiance Gabriella had left the house and that she had been in a car accident. Troy did not know that his fiance Gabriella was fighting for her life now. Troy did not know that he could lose his fiance Gabriella.

Mean while The emt's took Gabriella to the hospital. Once they got Gabriella to the hospital, they rush her into the emergency room. The doctor and nurses started working on her. The doctor notice that she had lost alot of blood and needed a blood transfusion. The doctor got Gabriella to stop bleeding for now. They rushed her into surgery to save her life. The doctor did not know if Gabriella was going to make it threw the night. Gabriella's pulse was really weak and she had lost alot of blood too. The doctor got Gabriella stable for now and hope that she was going to make it.

Troy and his friends finish playing their vidoe games and decided not to watch movie. Troy went to his and Gabriella's bedroom and did not see her in their. Troy wondered where she was at. Troy said to Chad that he can not find his fiance Gabriella. Chad told Troy that Gabriella was really upset and left the house. Chad asked Troy how he could forget it was his and Gabriella's date night. That is when Troy realized that he had forgot it was his and Gabriella's date night and knew he had to make it up to her. Troy then sense that he was about to lose some thing close to him.

Zeke had just turn the channel when he saw the news talking about a car accident. On the news it show pictures of the car accident. Zeke saw in one of the pictures that was Gabriella's car. Zeke turn up the tv and they said that a girl name Gabriella Montez was rush to the hospital and is in critical condition. Troy and Chad came into the room and asked Zeke what was wrong and he told them that Gabriella has been in a car accident. Zeke told Troy and Chad that Gabriella is in the hospital fighting for her life. Troy could not believe his fiance Gabriella being in a car accident and was fighting for her life now. Troy asked Chad if he could take him to the hospital, so he can be with his fiance Gabriella right now.

Troy and Chad got to the hospital and went inside. Troy went up to the front desk and asked the nurse what room his fiance Gabriella Montez was in. The nurse told Troy what room Gabriella was in and Troy headed to the room. Troy arrived at the room Gabriella was in and he went into the room. When Troy saw his fiance Gabriella laying in the bed fighting for her life. Troy started crying his eyes out when he went over to her. Troy sat on the chair that was by the bed that his fiance Gabriella was in. Troy took Gabriella's hand and started talking to her. Troy said to his fiance Gabriella,please do not leave me. Troy knew he could not live with out Gabriella.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy was still sitting next to the bed that his fiance Gabriella was laying in. Troy continued holding her hand. Troy told Gabriella that he loves her with his whole heart and soul. Troy continue to say to Gabriella, please to do not leave me. Troy could not stop himself from crying his eyes out. The doctor came into the room to check on Gabriella and saw Troy sitting next to the bed, holding her hand. Troy looked up and saw the doctor checking Gabriella. Troy asked the doctor if Gabriella was going to be okey. The doctor told Troy that he was not sure yet and he told him that Gabriella had lost a lot of blood when she came into the hospital. Troy asked if he could give Gabriella some of his blood. The doctor asked him what his blood type was and he told the doctor his blood type. Troy had the same blood type as Gabriella and so he left Gabriella for a little bit to give some of his blood to be given to her.

After Troy got done giving some his blood, he went back to the room Gabriella was in. The doctor brought the blood that Troy just gave them to give to Gabriella. The doctor got the blood going into Gabriella. The doctor told Troy that they will know if the blood transfusion worked in a few hours. Troy asked the doctor if he could lay next to her as long as he is careful. The doctor told Troy that he could lay next to his fiance Gabriella as long as he is careful. Troy show the doctor where he was going to lay next her at and the doctor was find with it. The doctor left the room to continue his rounds and was going to check on Gabriella later.

Troy was laying next to Gabriella and holding her hand too. A hour later Troy fell asleep next to Gabriella. Maria was on her way to the hospital after Troy called her to tell her that Gabriella had been in a car accident and was in the hospital fighting for her life. Maria prayed that her daughter Gabriella would make it. Maria arrived at the hospital and got out of her car. Maria locked her car up and went into the hospital. Maria asked the nurse what room her daughter Gabriella was in and the nusrse told her the room number that Gabriella was in. Maria went to the room her daughter Gabriella was in. When Maria walked into the room ,she saw her daughter Gabriella laying in the bed. Maria also saw Troy laying next to Gabriella a sleep. Maria was happy that Troy was with her daughter Gabriella and that they were getting married soon.

The doctor came back to the room to check on Gabriella and saw her mom in the room. The doctor check Gabriella's vital signs and realized that they had gotten stronger. The doctor told Maria about her daughter Gabriella's condition and told her that Gabriella is going to make it because of Troy giving Gabriella his blood. Troy woke up and smiled when he learn that his fiance Gabriella was going to make it. Troy saw Gabriella's mom and said hi to her too. Maria asked Troy how he has been and he told Gabriella's mom that he has not left her side since he got to the hospital. Troy told Maria that he was not going to leave Gabriella side.

Maria asked Troy how this all happen in the first place. Troy told Maria he had forgot it was their date night and Gabriella was really upset about it. Troy told Maria he is going to make it up to Gabriella after she is out of the hospital. Maria asked Troy how he finally remembered his date night with Gabriella. Troy told Maria that Chad was the one that helped him remember that it was thier date night. Troy said to Maria he felt bad for forgetting. Maria said to Troy that she glad that he told her and that she knows he will make it up to Gabriella. Maria decided to tell Troy why Gabriella got upset about him forgetting the date night.

Maria asked Troy if he would like to hear why Gabriella got upset in the first place. Maria told Troy about how when Gabriella's dad was alive, that he would tell Gabriella that he would take her out so they could spend time together. But her dad had forgot about taking out and spending time with her. Maria told Troy that it happen more the one time and so Gabriella decided not to try to spend time with her dad. Troy could not believe that her dad would say one thing and then forget about. Troy told Maria he is going to try not to forget any more. Maria told Troy that she knows he did not mean to forget and that Gabriella will forgive him.

So two days went by since the doctor gave Gabriella the blood that Troy gave. Troy was still by Gabriella's side. Maria would bring him clean clothes to change into and also bring him some food to eat too. Maria could see how much Troy loved Gabriella. Maria told Troy she had to get back to work and asked him to call her if Gabriella wakes up. After Maria left to go back to work ,Troy layed back down next to Gabriella and fell asleep. A hour later Gabriella started to wake up and realized she was in the hospital. Gabriella wondered how long she had been out. Gabriella then felt someone laying next to her. Gabriella looked over and saw her fiance Troy laying next to her and smiled at him. Gabriella layed her head on Troy's chest and rested her eyes again. Troy woke up and saw Gabriella's head on his chest. Gabriella open her eyes and raise her head to see Troy a wake. Troy saw that his fiance Gabriella was a wake and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

The doctor came into the room and saw that Gabriella was a wake. The doctor asked Gabriella how she was feeling and she told the doctor she felt sore in places. The doctor removed the need that was giving Gabriella the blood she need which she was done getting. The doctor check Gabriella over and told her she would be staying for the rest of that day in the hospital and get to go home in the morning. Gabriella said to the doctor okey and she also asked the doctor how long she was out for. The doctor told Gabriella she had been out for a few days and that he is glad she is a wake now. The doctor left the room and went to do some more of the rounds. Gabriella looked at her fiance Troy and asked him to hold her. Troy took Gabriella in his arms and held her like she had asked. Gabriella had fallen back to sleep in Troy's arms and so he called her mom while he was still holding her.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Gabriella was getting released from the hospital. Troy told his fiance Gabriella that he was going to go pull the car up and would be right back. So while Troy was pulling the car up, Gabriella got dressed in the clothes that her mom had brought her. Troy went back in the hospital to get his fiance Gabriella. Gabriella saw Troy and went over to him. Troy helped her get in the wheel chair , which she did not want to be in. Troy wheeled his fiance Gabriella out of the room and down to the reception desk. Gabriella sign the release forms and Troy took Gabriella out of the hospital. Troy helped his fiance get into the car and then he got on the driver side. They head back to their house and were going to watch a movie together.

Mean while Chad and Tayor with the rest of the gang decided they wanted to go see Troy and Gabriella. Chad was still feeling bad for causing his best friend Troy to forget about his date night with Gabriella. Taylor notice that her boyfriend Chad was not being his lunkhead self. Taylor asked Chad what was wrong and Chad first told her that there was nothing wrong. Taylor said to Chad that there has to be something bothering you. So Taylor told the rest of the gang that she and Chad were going to go for a walk and would be back in time to see Troy and Gabriella. Taylor took Chad's hand into hers and told him lets go for a walk. So they left Troy and Gabriella's house for a while to walk and do some talking.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at their house to see their friends cars there. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and went into the house. Troy asked his fiance Gabriella if she want to go sit in the living room. Gabriella told her fiance Troy that she wanted to go sit in the living room for a while. When they enter the living room they saw their friends sitting. Kelsi and the others greeted Troy and Gabriella. Troy asked their friends what they were doing there and they told him they came to visit them for a little while. Gabriella then asked their friends where Taylor and Chad were at. Sharpay told Gabriella that Taylor and Chad went for a walk and should be back soon.

Taylor and Chad had been walking around for awhile. Chad realized that he needed to tell his girlfriend Taylor what was bothering him. Taylor waited for Chad to tell her what had been bothering him. Chad told Taylor that it was his fault that Troy forgot about his date night with Gabriella. Chad told Taylor that if he had not asked Troy if him and the other guys could come over that day to play video games with him , that Troy would have not forgot his date night with Gabriella in the first place. Taylor told Chad that it was not his fault that Troy forgot about his date night with Gabriella. Chad told Taylor that Gabriella would had not end up in the hospital in the first place if he had not asked Troy about coming over to visit for a while. Taylor told Chad that yeah you did asked Troy if you and the guys could hang out with him. Taylor also said to Chad that Troy had let them come over which means he had already forgotten about his date night with Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella asked thier friends if they wanted to stay overnight. The friends told them that they would love to stay the night. The friends told Troy and Gabriella that they were going to run home quick like to get their stuff and would be right back. So the friends left Troy and Gabriella's house for a bit to go home to get their stuff. Troy and Gabriella wondered when Chad and Taylor were going to be back from their walk. Troy went make some lunch for them and their friends to eat. Gabriella asked her fiance Troy if she could help him out. Troy told her that she could come to the kitchen to help him out. So they went to go make lunch while waiting for their friends to come back.

Chad and Taylor return back to Troy and Gabriella's house. They saw Troy's car in the driveway and went up to the house to knock. Gabriella open the door and hugged Taylor and Chad. Chad asked Gabriella where Troy was at and she told him that he was in the kitchen finishing make lunch. Gabriella also asked Chad and Taylor if they wanted to stay over night too. Chad and Taylor told their friend Gabriella they would love to stay the night too. So Chad and Taylor went home to get their stuff too. The friends return back to Troy and Gabriella's house and went inside with their stuff. Gabriella told them they could put their stuff for now by the wall.

So Chad and Taylor arrived back at Troy and Gabriella's house and went inside too. They set their stuff against the wall too. Chad and Taylor went to the living room where everyone else was at. They all ate lunch and then decided to go for a walk together. Chad said to the gang that they should pull a prank on West High for some fun. The rest of the friends liked Chad's idea and so they started making a plan to prank West High. So after they came up with the prank they were going to do to West High, they went to get the stuff they would need for it.

So later on that day Chad with the rest of gang went to get the stuff ready for the prank on West High. They decided to wait till that night to do the prank on West High. So they went to the movie theater to see a movie while they were waiting for night time to arrive. The movie that they saw was The Hangover 3. They left the movie theater laughting and talking about the movie. Taylor said to her friends that she could not believe they did all that stuff after having just a few drinks. They all went back to the house to round the stuff up for the prank that they would be pulling on West High.

So later that night they put the stuff they would be using for the prank on West high in Chad's car. They decided to take two cars when they go to do the prank on West High. Troy and Gabriella with Sharpay and Zeke went in his car and Ryan and Kelsi went with Chad and Taylor in Chad's car. Jason decided to go with Chad, Taylor,Ryan and Kelsi. Martha went with Troy, Gabriella,Sharpay and Zeke in Troy's car. They headed to West High and got ready for pulling the prank on West High. They arrive at the West High and got out of the cars. Jason and Martha told their friends they would be the look outs. So the rest of the friends went to pull the prank on West High. They had found a way into the school and first went to the gym. Chad took a can of spray paint and painted Wildcats Rule in the center of the basketball court. Troy and Gabriella went into the boys locker room and cut holes in the West High basketball teams shorts and then put them back in their lockers before leaving.

Chad saw Troy and Gabriella coming out of the boys locker room laughing . Chad asked them what they did and why they were laughing. Troy and Gabriella told Chad what they did and he start laughing too. So Troy and Gabriella saw what Chad did to the bleachers and the basketball hoops too. They left the gym to go find Ryan ,Kelsi,Sharpay and Zeke. Kelsi and Ryan found the school newspaper office and decided to write a article about a couple of the West High basketball team members being gay. Kelsi and Ryan also wrote in the article about the West High basketball team having sex in the boys locker room. After they finish writing the article they published the newspaper and set it where the person that hands them out would see them. Ryan and Kelsi left the newspaper office and meant Troy,Gabriella,Chad,and Taylor in the hall laughing. They put shaving cream all over the West High school lockers that were in the hallway.

Mean while Sharpay and Zeke were doing stuff to the drama classroom. Sharpay put some sticky stuff on the drama teachers chair. While Sharpay and Zeke were doing a number on the drama room , the rest of the friends were putting stuff on few of the teachers chairs and they did something to the principals chair too. They also toilet papered the West High's mascott. Sharpay and Zeke decided to go find their friends. They all left the West High school and got into their cars before they get caught. They went back to the house for the night and watch some movie's before going to bed. They all had a good laugh about what they had done to West High. Chad had told them that he had also put some hair dye in the shampoo they use. Chad said when they get done washing their hair that the whole basketball team will have red hair. They all laugh when Chad told them that. So they went to bed for the night.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella were up before their friends. They took a shower together and got dressed for the day. They went down stairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast for them and their friends. Not long after Troy and Gabriella started making breakfast , Taylor came into the kitchen and said good morning to Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella said good morning to Taylor and asked her if anyone else was up yet. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that Chad is still snoring and that everyone else was still sleeping. Troy and Gabriella asked Taylor if she wanted to put some make up on Chad. Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella lets do it. So Troy and Gabriella shut the stove off for now and went with Taylor to put make up on Chad.

So Taylor went to get the make up and then went over to a sleeping Chad. Taylor and Gabriella put the make up on Chad. Troy got ready to take a picture of Chad with make up on. After Taylor and Gabriella were done putting the make up on Chad ,Troy took a picture of Chad. Troy and Gabriella with Taylor went back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast. Troy and Gabriella with Taylor decided they would not let Chad know that they had put make up on him. Troy and Gabriella were talking with Taylor when they heard one of their other friends laughing. Sharpay and Zeke came into the kitchen laughing. Zeke asked Troy and Gabriella if he could help them finish making breakfast and they told him they would like his help.

Sharpay asked Troy, Gabriella and Taylor why Chad has make up on his face. Taylor told Sharpay that they did it to have some fun. Sharpay told Troy, Gabriella and Taylor that it was funny to see Chad wearing make up on his face. Mean while Kelsi,Ryan, Jason and Martha woke up and saw Chad with make up on his face. They all started laughing and went to the kitchen. Everyone ate their breakfast before Chad woke up. Then they all got dressed for the day and went to the living room to watch a movie till Chad got up.

A hour later Chad woke up and took a shower. Chad then got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Chad ate his breakfast and then went to the living room where his girlfriend Taylor and the rest of the friends were at. Taylor saw her boyfriend Chad come over to her. Chad watched the rest of the movie they had been watching. Then the friends told Troy and Gabriella they were going to go home and see them at school on Monday. So the friends left Troy and Gabriella's house and went home for the day. Troy and Gabriella went over to visit with his parents for a while that day.

That night they ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went home for the night. Troy and Gabriella went into their house and to the living room to watch a movie before they went to bed for the night. Troy and Gabriella finished watching the movie and then they put the movie away. Troy put the tv back on regular tv after turning the dvd player off. Troy then shut the tv off and then checked to see if all the doors had been locked. Gabriella went upstairs to their bedroom to get ready for bed. Troy went upstairs to the bedroom and got ready for bed too. Troy and Gabriella shared some kisses which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N sorry for this chapter being short but i hope to have the next chapter be a little bit longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before they left for school. After they got done eating their breakfast, they went to get their school bags before they left house. Troy and Gabriella left the house and got into the car. They were on their way to school. They arrived at the school on time and saw their friends waiting for them. So after they got out of the car, they grabbed their school bags before locking the car up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they went to up to the school to their friends.

Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get the books for their first classs they had. They got through their first class and went to their lockers to put the books away. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to come watch him practice and she told him that she would love to come watch him practice. So they went to the gym together. Once theywere in the gym, Troy gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips before going to the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went to sit on the bleachers to watch her fiance Troy practice. A few minutes later Troy came out of the locker room with the team. Troy look over a Gabriella sitting on the bleachers and watching him. Troy winked at his fiance Gabriella before continuing with practice. After practice was over, Troy went over to Gabriella and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Troy told Gabriella that he was going to take a quick shower and get dressed back into his regular clothes. Gabriella told Troy she would wait for him and he told her that he would be right back out.

Gabriella was walking around in the gym waiting for Troy to come out of the locker room. A few minutes later she saw Chad and the team come out of the locker room went over to Chad and told him that Taylor was waiting for him out in the thanked Gabriella for telling him and so he left the gym. Gabriella was just about to walk passed the locker room, when Troy pulled her in. Troy and Gabriella were kissing each other on the lips passionately. Before long Troy and Gabriella took each other clothes of and went into the shower together. They made love twice in the shower and then got out to dry them selves off. They got dressed back into their clothes and left the locker room together. They walked into the lunch room and got their lunch before going to sit with their friends.

They got through the rest of the school day and then went to their lockers to get their school bags and homework they had to do. Troy and Gabriella shut their lockers after getting their homework and school bag. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they left the school together. They went to his car and he unlocked it before they got in to it. They went to his house to do their homework together. They arrived at his house and got out of the car. Troy and Gabriella grabbed their school bags before locking the car up. Troy and Gabriella went into the house and upstairs to his bedroom to do their homework. A hour later they had finished their homework and now were doing some making out till time to eat dinner. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in.

They ate dinner with his parents that night. After dinner Troy and Gabriella told his parents they were going to meet their friends at the movie theater. So Troy and Gabriella left his house and walked to the movie theater. When they got to the movie theater, they saw their friends and went over to them. They all went into the movie theater and watched a movie. After the movie was over, they left the movie theater and decided to go get a ice cream before they went home for the night. Troy and Gabriella went with Chad and Taylor to the ice cream parlor. They meant trest of their friends at the ice cream parlor. They all got their ice cream and went to sit down to eat it. After they finish eating their ice cream, they left the ice cream parlor. Chad and Taylor gave Troy and Gabriella a ride home.

Troy and Gabriella went into his house and went upstairs to his bedroom. Troy shut his bedroom door and they started kissing each other on the lips. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and were now in the bed under the blankets making love. They made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. After she finished throwing up, she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. Gabriella could not figure out why she had been throwing up the last couple mornings. Gabriella decided to make a quick trip to the grocery store and buy four pregnancy tests. So she took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. Gabriella saw that Troy was still asleep and so she tip toed out of the bedroom. She went down stairs and grabbed a bottle of water before going out of the house. Gabriella got into her fiance Troy's car and drove to the store. Gabriella bought four pregnancy tests and some more vitamins too. Gabriella left the grocery store and went back to Troy's house.

Gabriella parked her fiance Troy's car in the drive way and then got out of it. She grabbed the bag with the pregnancy tests and then locked the car up. Gabriella went into the house and upstairs to Troy's bedroom. She saw that her fiance Troy was still alseep yet. So Gabriella went to the bathroom with the pregnancy tests and took two of the boxes out of the bag. She put the other two boxes in her overnight bag. Gabriella read the intructions on the box and took all four pregnancy tests. She had to wait five minutes before she could check the results of the tests. So Gabriella went to check to see if her fiance Troy was still sleeping. Gabriella had set the alarm on her cell phone to go off when the five minutes was up. She picked up Troy's clothes off the floor and put them in the laundry basket.

A few minutes later Gabriella heard the alarm go off from her cell phone and she turn the alarm off. Gabriella went back to the bathroom and looked at the four pregnancy tests. She saw that all four pregnancy test said positive that she is pregnant. Gabriella started smiling and could not wait to tell Troy that she is pregnant. She through the pregnancy tests away. Troy woke up a few minutes later and notice that Gabriella was not laying next to him. He got up and went to the bathroom. Gabriella saw that Troy was up. Troy decided to take a quick shower before he got dressed for the day. While Troy was in the shower, Gabriella called her doctor to make a doctor's appointment to see her. Troy got out of the shower and dried himself off before he got dressed. Troy walked back into his bedroom and saw Gabriella sitting on his bed with a smile on her face. So Troy got dressed for the day and then asked Gabriella why she was smiling. Gabriella told Troy she has some thing to tell him and he asked her what it was. Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant. Troy was in shock at first but then he had a huge grin on his face. Gabriella asked Troy if he wanted to come with her to the doctor's appointment later on that day and Troy told her that he would love to come with her.

PLEASE REIVIEW!

A/N This is just a filler chapter too. Next chapter will be the last chapter for this story. I have decided to do a sequel for this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 6**

Two Years Later

Troy and Gabriella were now married and had a beautiful baby boy , which they named Jayden Troy Bolton. They loved being married and also being paretns too. They were now expecting their second child together. Their son Jayden had turn one years old a fews days after they had found out about having another baby together. They had alos started their own home business too. Their best friends Chad and Taylor lived next door to them. They saw their other friends when they were not busy.

Chad and Taylor are also married now and are expecting their first child together. Chad was coaching basketball along side Troy's dad at east high. Taylor was teaching science at east high too. They also help Troy and Gabriella with their home business too. Chad and Taylor could not wait for their child to be born in a few months. They saw Troy and Gabriella alot. They also saw their other friends when they had time.

Sharpay and Zeke were engage to be married soon. Sharpay and Zeke were expecting their first child in two months. Zeke ran his own restraunt. Sharpay was teaching with Miss Darbus at east high in the drama class. Sharpay saw her brother when he was not busy. Sharpay and Zeke saw their other friends when they were not busy.

Ryan and Kelsi were moving back to be close to their friends again. Ryan and Kelsi were getting married the next month. Kelsi was going to be the music teacher at east high. Ryan started a dance studio and was teaching dance. They had just found out that they are expecting twins in six months. They could not wait to see their friends again.

Jason and Martha were still dating. They were now living together. Jason was working as a mechanic. Martha was a nurse at the hospital she was working at. They were on their way to see their friends because they had not seen them in a while.

The End!

A/N I decided to the epilogue like this. Their is going to be a sequel to this story.


End file.
